1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical component and a light emitting device that makes use of an optical fiber, and a method for manufacturing an optical component, more particularly relates to an optical component that can be attached to the end of an optical fiber, a light emitting device and a method for manufacturing an optical component
2. Background Information
An optical component in which an optical film is formed on the end faces of light guide holding members (i.e. ferrules) has been proposed in the past in an effort to reduce Fresnel reflection at the end faces of optical fiber strand Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application S64-2007). One or more layers of dielectric film or metal film formed by vacuum vapor deposition, ion plating, sputtering, or the like are employed for this optical film.
Today, however, further increases in optical output are required in the field of optical components in which light guide holding members are used, and merely reducing Fresnel reflection as in the past does not afford enough improvement in optical output.